


here comes the sun

by thegirl



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 1x07, F/M, I adore Wesbecca with my entire soul, Missing Scene, rebecca centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl/pseuds/thegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca is self aware. Rebecca knows she has walls, miles high, cobbled and with every small smile Wes sends her, crumbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here comes the sun

Rebecca is self aware. She's a druggie and a dealer, who went to juvie and is trying and failing to make something of herself when a murder charge - of Lila, Lila, oh god Lila, her secret friend, her only friend it felt like sometimes - landed at her feet. She's finished.

No one saves girls like Rebecca. And, apparently, contrary to popular belief, no one saves girls like Lila either.

Except-

Rebecca is self aware. Rebecca knows she has walls. She knows they're miles high, cobbled and with every small smile Wes sends her, crumbling.

She's still waiting for the punchline, kinda, because she stole him a cheap bottle of jack and he stole her hear- fuck, stop it. Stop it.

Rebecca is self aware. Rebecca knows she's fighting a losing battle. Because her kind of guys were the ones you met in a sweaty, seedy bar, who stared at her clevage and left before dawn. They were the only kind she got. Lila once said she could do better, that she deserved better.

Maybe, for once, her giggling, girly, love-at-first-sight, dead best friend was right.

Wes is too good for her, though. He's just... not soft, but gentle. The world has thrown the same curveballs at him as it has at her, and where with every hit has turned her to stone, he's curved around it, accommodating and friendly and daring you not to love him.

She stares at him as the sun rises, resists stroking a hand across his cheek, face relaxed in sleep.

Rebecca is self aware. At nine she announced that she wasn't like the girls in the movies, and therefore no one would ever love her. Her mother, a cigarette hanging out the corner of her mouth, creases around her eyes, said nothing except smoothing down Rebecca's plaits.

Rebecca wonders if Wes is gonna stay when she goes to prison. Whether he's gonna come every visiting day and put his hand up to the glass, over hers. Whether she's gonna cry, and become some sad cliche everyone forgets about.

The thing about cliches is, there's always a grain of truth in them.

Rebecca has never been in love before, never made love before. She's been fucked and she's had quickies in the bar's toilets, but no ones ever touched her like she's breakable, because she's not. Not like Wes did. She had almost told him - harder, rougher, people aren't sweet on girls like me - but then decided she didn't want him to become like everyone else. The fact he was so different made him important.

She's never had someone's undivided attention before, and it's nice. It's more than nice, it's safety in the pit of her stomach, a rising warmth through her body.

Rebecca is self aware. They're gonna call her a murderer, a nutjob, a psychopath and a druggie.

But, looking at Wes' sleeping face in the sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtains, she almost doesn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Where my Wesbecca shippers at? I have, like so many others, fallen completely head over heels for this fucking show. Please review and leave kudos if you enjoyed reading!


End file.
